Only In Loonyland
by Mrs.Cool
Summary: There were many times I had a chance to kiss Harry Potter. There were just as many times that I didn’t have the chance. No matter which ever time it was, I’d just laugh to myself about it and think ‘Only in Loonyland’. HL shipping.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Harry Potter nor its characters. J.K Rowling has that honor. :-)**

* * *

**ONLY IN LOONYLAND.**

There were many times I had a chance to kiss Harry Potter. There were just as many times that I didn't have the chance. No matter which ever time it was, I'd just laugh to myself about it and think 'Only in Loonyland'.

The kids used to call me Loony behind my back when I was in school. At first, it really bothered me even though I never said anything. I tried to figure out why they had created such a nickname. Was it because Luna and Loony sounded sort of alike? Was it because they thought I was Uric the Oddball reincarnated? Or was it simply because I believed different things that other people just didn't have the capacity in their small minds to believe in too? After awhile, I just decided that I'd go with it. I mean, Loony isn't that bad of a nickname. No one else had it so either way, I was original. It could've been a lot worse, right?

Oh dear, I've gotten off track. What I meant to explain was where I came up with the concept 'Only in Loonyland'. Once, I tried to explain to two of my dorm mates what the Crumple-Horned Snorkack was, I do believe it was Elizabeth Hickle and Michelle Cromwell, and they simply looked at each other and said 'Only in Loonyland'. I thought it was rather nifty so I began to refer to it when I was in denial which was usually rare.

But when it came to Harry, I was always in denial.

The first time we almost kissed was at one of our D.A. classes. It was the last meeting before Christmas holiday, and I was debating whether or not I wanted to go outside and make a snow elf or if I could go have one of my weekly talks with Dumbledor. I wandered into that weird come and go room, and it was all decorated with faces of Harry. There was a neat little banner that read 'HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS'. It was really lovely, but I guess Harry didn't like it because he had taken it all down.

We started talking when I noticed that some mistletoe was floating towards us. At this time, I think it's safe to say that I fancied Ronald, Ginny Weasley's brother, but for some reason, I wanted to kiss Harry. I mean, how exactly does a celebrity kiss? I was curious.

So I pointed and said, "Mistletoe."

Harry looked up and jumped out from underneath it so fast that I was too embarrassed to even blush. Maybe I wouldn't kiss him after all. When I'm embarrassed, I'll say the first thing that comes to mind. This embarrassing moment lead to me thinking I was turning red in the face, which lead to thinking of red bugs lead to…

"Good thinking," I blurted rather seriously. "It's often infested with Nargles."

Before Harry could even ask what they were, I floated off thinking 'Only in Loonyland' and everyone from the D.A. showed up. This D.A. class, I noticed that Harry was all hung up on a certain Cho Chang. I found her rather unpleasant, with her constant crying for no reason. I mean, Cedric Diggory would've wanted her to be happy, and I think the only reason she liked him was because he was popular. Cedric was always nice to me. He always gave me his butterbeer corks when I was collecting them. I wonder if he's met Mummy yet.

Oh yes! Back to Harry.

Another time I couldn't muster up the courage to kiss Harry was at the end of that school year. We had been through a lot, and he had been through even more. I didn't know how Harry handled his hurt or anger, but I must say that it was the furthest thing on my mind. My body still ached from being hit by a spell at the Department of Mysteries. I visited the others in the hospital wing because I felt apart of them now, but I'd usually just sit there and read. I like read and learn all sorts of new things.

Then it was time to hang up the signs. Yes, the dreaded signs. You see, people used to steal my stuff all the time, and every year, I'd have to make up this list of everything I was missing and post it all over the school. Dumbledor said I was allowed to. This year, mostly all of my things were missing, and I think it got to me more than ever before. I didn't understand some people. I could handle being called Loony, but some of that stuff was important to me. Why would anyone do such a thing?

I ran into Harry up by Gryffindor tower, and boy was it tricky getting there. So many trick stairs and things. Well, we started to talk, and I knew something was on his mind. I figured I could take two minutes to try to make him feel better because no one else could seem to find the right words. Daddy always said I always knew just what to say. After I told him about the Veil, I saw the look in his eyes as if something heavy had lifted up off his heart. Right then and there, I wanted to kiss Harry Potter because he really needed a big hug and a kiss. Cho couldn't give it to him because she was off snogging Michael Corner. But I thought 'Only in Loonyland' and that was that.

Is it strange to say that I spent all summer and all of my holiday thinking about Harry? I'd look in the mirror and practice puckering up my lips. Then I'd get off track and pretend I was a fish or make funny faces. Sometimes I'd picture that I was a damsel in the astronomy tower, and Harry had to fly up to me on his Firebolt and rescue me. Then I'd realize that the whole thing was incredibly stupid because I actually enjoyed being up in the Astronomy tower, and Harry wouldn't need to use his broom. He could just walk up the stairs.

So instead, I dreamed of us sprawled out on a warm blanket watching the stars together and talking more about the Veil.

I couldn't wait to get back to school so we could start up the D.A again. I loved being surrounded by people because for once, everyone was nice to me, especially Harry. Plus, I was hoping that I would get another chance up under the floating mistletoe. When we did get back to school, it turned out that we didn't need the D.A any longer. There went that plan. Only in Loonyland.

Another time I was going to kiss Harry was when he asked me to Slughorn's Christmas party the next year. We were walking down the hall together, and while we were talking, my eyes just kept traveling to his really neat dyed eyebrow. It was so creative. I wondered if it was a new trend he was trying to set, and I thought that I could dye mine purple or maybe blue. Those colors were simply beautiful, especially together.

When he asked me to go, I was so happy. I'd never had a date before even though he said we were going as friends. I made a comment on his eyebrow and he made this cute little Harry face that he often makes. I was just about to grab him and kiss him because I thought it the spontaneous thing to do… plus, I was _really_ liking that eyebrow… but then Peeves started bothering us. It was yet another moment gone. Only in Loonyland.

I could've kissed him at the Slughorn party, but instead, we were stuck with a bunch of boring people and had no time alone. I had dressed specifically for my perfect date and kiss with him. It was all well planned out. I even practiced my pucker without losing concentration! He seemed to have other plans, and our date was cut a bit short. However, I felt as though I was getting closer and closer.

That was until Harry started dating Ginny Weasley, one of my friends.

I could lie and say that I wasn't mortified on the inside, but I've never lied in my life. Usually I'm a very together person. I almost pulled a Cho Chang, but then I realized that Ginny was probably happy, and so I should be happy for her.

Still, it was horribly heartbreaking. I started studying more and more and writing letters to Daddy. I started coming up with new theories on things I had never thought of (I came up with 102 uses for peanut butter) and wrote some new stories in my diary. I showed them to Neville Longbottom, and he became my friend. Did you know that he had a crush on Ginny? I figured he was trying to get out some of his frustrations too. Maybe he and I could secretly sit in misery together as our two friends fell in love. However, we never really talked about it. We stayed happy and our usual selves and eventually forgot all about the situation.

At Dumbledor's funeral, I attended with Neville. Afterwards, I saw Harry standing by the lake with Hermione and Ron, and I felt that I needed to tell someone.

"Neville, can you keep a secret?" I asked quietly, as I helped him up from the chair. He had been injured when fighting in the Death Eater attack on the school. Honestly, those people are quite horrible.

"Sure," replied Neville, steadying himself on his crutches. "I have no one to tell if I wanted to."

I took a deep breath and whispered, "I think I'm in love with Harry. What do you think?"

Neville looked at me surprisingly, then over at Ginny, who was walking over towards her parents with a sad look on her face. "I think Ginny might love him too."

"Yes. I knew you were going to say that," I sighed, taking one more glance over by the lake.

"Now, can I tell _you_ a secret, Luna?" said Neville, catching me off guard.

I nodded, thinking he was going to tell me again that he had a crush on Ginny. He was always very forgetful, that one, but a nice boy and friend nonetheless.

"You've got to promise you won't tell anyone what I say, no matter how mean it might sound."

"I promise. No one's ever told me a secret before."

"I don't think Ginny is going to wait for him," mumbled Neville in a quiet tone so only I could hear him. "I've gotten to know her these past few years, and she doesn't go by anyone's schedule but hers. We both know that Harry is going to go off and fight You-Know-Who. Who knows how long it'll take."

I took this into consideration once Neville told me this. I knew Harry had to go on and try to defeat Voldemort. If Ginny wouldn't wait, did that mean I should? Would I be able to? It wasn't like some bloke was going to come around and fall in love with me. I wasn't exactly the type, was I? I don't know why really because I'm actually quite good looking. Daddy says I look like Mummy more than ever now.

I had a lot of questions that stuck with me for two years. I went back to Hogwarts and got perfect marks on all of my O.W.Ls and then my N.E.W.Ts. I hadn't forgotten about Harry at all, but it seemed as though Ginny didn't either. She didn't date anyone in our final school years, but I couldn't tell if she was broken hearted or if she really was waiting for him. Maybe she was too busy dreaming of Harry's lips, like me, to fancy anyone else.

The summer of our graduation, I guess I got my answer. I heard that she was dating some bloke a few years older than her. What is his name? It's right on the tip of my tongue. Well, I guess Neville was right. She didn't wait for Harry after all, and when he vanquished Voldemort, it didn't look like he meant to come back to her anyway.

I remembered when I first saw him after his victory. There was a large party at the Burrow just as there were many parties all around England because Wizards were so happy that Voldemort was gone forever. My father had one too, but I simply spent one hour at that one. Neville came to get me, and we walked over to Ginny's. I just had to see Harry.

You know when you haven't seen someone in a long time, and you have all these thoughts about what they'll be like? I wondered if his scar still looked as though someone had carved it into his head with a delicate knife. I wondered if his hair was still messy and wild just the way I loved it because no one, and I mean no one, had hair like Harry.

And his voice. Yes, I must talk about his voice. I simply must. He has this voice where he's uncertain about what he wants to say, almost as though he thinks it out before he says it. I love it because I'm always wondering what's bouncing around in that mind of his. It's like he's nervous to be in a conversation with you, and he wants to tell you everything he's feeling, and yet, he doesn't want to tell you a thing.

When I arrived, I was floating around in Loonyland. It appeared to be the only thing to semi-relax me. What if he didn't recognize me? What if I didn't get to even talk to him?

Then I saw him. I was taking a butterbeer out of the cooler behind the picnic table outside, and there he was, standing with Ronald, holding a plate of food. Hermione came running over and told them something. Those two looked a lot different from how I remembered them. Ronald looked very manly, and Hermione was practically beaming from every angle. Even from where I was standing, I could see that all worry in her face was gone. I noticed that they were actually together this time because Ronald wrapped his strong arms around Hermione playfully and whispered something or other into her ear.

But they were simply a blur compared to Harry.

I couldn't move. Literally. After awhile my back started to hurt from being bent over for so long, and Neville came up and nudged me.

"Are you going to go talk to him?" he asked me.

"I don't really have anything to say," I replied, realizing that my mind had went oddly blank.

Neville just chuckled. "Well you better think of something because I think he's just spotted you."

I met eyes with Harry, and I wanted to drift across the grass ever so romantically and fall into his arms. I'm a real romantic, you know. Before I knew it, I _was_ walking towards him, a bunch of nervous thoughts filling my head. That felt a lot more comfortable though, a lot more than that strange blank filling.

I came face to face with him, barely two inches away, and it was at that moment that I realized he looked the exact same way except for a couple of scratches across his cheek that were taking their time to heal. The wild hair, the scar that would only suit him, the glasses, they were all still there. He gave me a puzzled look, probably because I was standing so close. I was used to puzzled looks so I wasn't too bothered.

I simply stared at him, trying to find some hidden thought in his green eyes that seemed a lot brighter than they were two years prior. Then he parted his mouth. I guess it was to say something to me, but my entire body was in Loonyland, and I tilted my head up and kissed him.

Yes, I kissed him just like that. Why did I do it? It should've been clear, really. I did it because he was asking for it, and well, because I wanted to. I did it because I waited for him that entire time, and I couldn't wait any longer. I did it because I was so tired of traveling to Loonyland just to experience him.

So there I was kissing him, and when I pulled away, my eyes flickered open to one shocked Harry, Ronald's jaw dropped, and Hermione's hand to her mouth. Others were staring on as well, but through the years I've learned to block out people so I couldn't give you a clear description of them. This could've been truly an awkward moment between us, but instead I smiled cheerfully and said "Hello, Harry. It's so nice to see you again."

"Will you greet me like that every time you see me now?" asked Harry, laughing.

I hoped he and Ron weren't laughing at me, but I kind of wanted to laugh too. Whenever I hear others laugh, it makes me feel happy, and I want to join in.

"I haven't thought about it. Do you want me to?" I replied.

Harry and I talked alone for the rest of the party... well, after I had some food. Daddy's not that good of a cook, but that's our little secret. I would tell what we talk about, but the better question is what didn't we talk about. We hadn't even realized the party was over until Ginny, her boyfriend, and Neville found us in the front of the house. Ginny looked a bit uncomfortable, and I had a sudden urge to apologize to her for kissing her ex-boyfriend. Then I saw that she and her boyfriend… you know, I really wish I remembered his name… but anyway, she and her boyfriend were holding hands very tightly.

He was leaving, and Neville came to see if I was heading back too. I looked at Harry, who didn't look as though he was ready to end our conversation.

"Well, your house is near by, isn't it? I can walk you home," offered Harry, giving me an assuring look.

"That settles that then," Neville said hastily, giving me a knowing smile, "Thanks for inviting me, Ginny. Harry, it was great seeing you again."

Neville and Ginny's bloke Apparated from the house, and Ginny said goodnight to Harry and I before retreating back inside.

Harry kept his promise and walked me home that night. It was mostly in silence, but I've always liked the silence. I listened as all of the night sounds echoed around us, trying to tell us a secret. Harry had his hands jammed into his pocket, and I walked with my arms crossed. It was a tad bit chilly, and I hadn't brought a jumper along or anything.

I could see my house in the near distance, and truth be told, I secretly panicked. What if I didn't see Harry for another two years or even longer? I could not return to Loonyland. Not when I knew how soft Harry's lips were. I had to make another bold movement.

I uncrossed my arms and reached over towards him, pulling his hand out of his pocket. He looked from my hand to my face, and grasped on to it, lacing our fingers together. I had never held hands with someone before. I was so delighted that I started to hum. I don't think Harry knew the tune because he just kept watching me with this little grin on his face.

When we reached my door, I could hear my father and his friends inside talking loudly and happily. Harry never let my hand go. His hand was kind of warm and smushy feeling. I wondered what my hand felt like to him because obviously you can't feel your own hand. Well you can, but… Merlin, I keep steering away from the story. I'm getting closer to the end. I promise.

I played with the inside of his palm a bit before telling him that I should really go inside. "I'm starting my internship at the _Quibbler_ tomorrow, and I really shouldn't be late, even though I'm the boss's daughter."

"Yeah, I should get back too before Mrs. Weasley worries," he said, running his hand through his messy hair. "It was really nice seeing you again, Luna. I was really hoping I would."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I always looked forward to seeing you. Goodnight."

Then, he kissed me goodnight with his pink, soft lips. Can you believe it? He kissed he back! This kiss lasted quite longer than our first. In fact, it lasted so long that I had to hold on to him before my legs gave away from underneath me. I think Harry's hands got tangled up in my hair or something because for awhile, he wouldn't let me go. After one last soft peck, he whispered goodnight again and left me standing at the door.

"Harry, are you always going to do that whenever you say goodbye?" I called after him.

He grinned at me, probably remembering that he had asked me a similar question that day. "I don't know. Do you want me to?"

"Yes. Every single time," I said seriously.

Harry blew me a kiss sweetly and continued down the dark street. I caught the kiss in my hand and went into my house quickly to watch him from my window until he turned the corner and disappeared.

It's funny because to this very day, whenever I see Harry, I hug and kiss him, and whenever we have to say goodbye, he kisses me. Some times we just kiss because, well, I'm his girlfriend, and it kind of comes with the job. Not to mention it's absolutely brilliant! Have you ever kissed a celebrity before? Well if every celebrity is like Harry, then you'll always be satisfied. Each time it's gotten longer and longer, deeper and more passionate, and I'm surprised every time just how different each kiss from him is.

Some times they are followed by handholding or cuddling. Sometimes they're followed by things that make me blush at the mere thought. Sometimes they are followed by long talks and fun dates. Then there's always that one time that it's followed by blissful silence and us lying there, staring into each other's eyes.

That's when Harry will ask me, "Where are you right now?"

And I always reply, "I'm right here, with you. No where else."

**A/N: I have done it. I have posted my very first Harry Potter fanfiction EVER. Do you want to know something! I'm dreadfully scared now that it's really really bad and people won't like it. Luna is so hard to write, but I don't think there are enough fics about her and Harry or there so I had to write this. There won't be a sequel or anything… this is it. Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought. Be honest, but not rude. I know you Potter fans out there considering I'm one myself. You guys either love it or hate it lol! There is a good way and a bad way about going about reviewing though. If you hated it, tell why and give tips on how to make it better or something. Thanks for reading! I appreciate it. Forever shipping Harry and Luna!**


End file.
